One of the obstacles faced during production of molded parts is the cycle time for manufacturing. One factor contributing to cycle time is the time that it takes for the newly formed molded part to cool in the mold to a temperature suitable for handling and removal. Molded parts are often produced on a mold tool having movable portions that form a mold cavity for receiving molten resin. After the resin takes shape as a molded part, coolant, such as water, is introduced to the mold cavity to cool the molded part. Past systems utilize a flow stream of water that is introduced to the mold cavity and newly formed molded part through an inlet port and flows across the molded part and out an exit port formed in the mold tool. Conventional molding processes have always used water as a cooling fluid; however, it is desirable to develop other types of cooling fluid that are thermally conductive and absorb and remove the heat from the molded part more quickly during the cooling phase. The result is that the molded part will cool quicker and the cycle time will be reduced. It is also desirable to use a cooling fluid that can be used in connection with conventional molding tools.